


Five Minutes

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Angel asks Cordy to marry him five minutes after she's resurrected.





	Five Minutes

Five minutes after Cordy’s resurrection (and once he had checked that he wasn’t dead and she wasn’t being impersonated), Angel asked the woman he loved to marry him. She didn’t even do a double take like he expected her to and had only smiled. “We skipped a few steps didn’t we?” she asked in amusement.

“We did but that doesn’t matter now. I love you, and you’re back.” He had fallen apart even more after her death (it hadn’t been pretty) and his life held no meaning without her. He couldn’t do it again.

“I love you too. And you wouldn’t be my guy if you didn’t pull stunts like this. Yes, I’ll marry you,” Cordy told him, beaming (and glowing a little but they both ignored it).

He kissed her, so grateful he could do this now without worrying about something fucking it up for them. “Fuck,” Angel muttered as he pulled away from her.

“That about sums it up. Now, let’s go do this. I’m sure someone in this place could marry us.”

“Willow will happily do it.” Ending up with the Scoobies hadn’t exactly been his first choice but Spike dragged him and Illyria along after they were the only survivors during the battle against the Senior Partners. 

“Good.” Cordy wrapped her arm around him and they walked into the command room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. 

“Cordy’s back and we’re getting married,” Angel informed them all.

“You work fast,” an unsurprised Spike told him.

“I wasn’t about to waste anymore time.” Angel looked up at his son. “Connor, would you be my best man?”

Connor’s mouth dropped open. “Are you sure?” he asked his father.

“Of course I’m sure. Willow, please marry us.” Angel sneaked another glance at Cordy, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Of course I’ll marry you. When’s the wedding?” Willow expected they’d tell her in a few days or weeks but was unprepared for the actual response.

“Right now,” chimed in Cordy. She was back for a reason (one that Angel already knew - the others would be told him in time) and like him, didn’t want to waste this chance. They had already fucked this up too many times to count.

Spike choked on a laugh. “Of course you two are. Congratulations,” he told them sincerely.

While Buffy and Dawn went to help Cordy find a dress, Angel and Connor followed Willow into another room. “You’re wearing that?”

Angel looked down at his clothes. “What’s wrong with it?”

“You don’t want a tux or anything?” She eyed him with skepticism in her eyes.

“No, I don’t.” He didn’t care what he was wearing as long as he got to call Cordy his wife. 

“Impatient,” Connor muttered underneath his breath but with a smile on his face.

“You’re okay with that?” Angel checked, hoping his son wasn’t upset.

“I’m fine, Dad. Happy you’re happy.” Connor wasn’t about to mention that he had watched his father bury himself under a mountain of grief and anger for months and seeing the light back in his eyes was a welcome surprise.

When Cordy appeared, the sight took of her nearly took Angel’s non-existent breath away. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself,” she told him.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Willow instructed. 

Marrying with those they loved surrounding them (though not everyone, a fact that hurt both Angel and Cordelia) ended up being one of the best moments of their lives. They had a job to do, another apocalypse to avert, but for now, Angel and Cordelia reveled in their reunion and marriage. They deserved some happiness after the shitshow of the past few years (centuries for him).


End file.
